Uncharted: A Winchester's Mystery
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. A Hunter's Intro

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay in this! I wanted this out last night, but my internet was spotty, not only that it was a little too hot to write. So yeah. But here's the new story! Whee! Anyways. How about that finale last night!? I'm still not okay...my feels took a huge hit, and did anyone else feel that the way Dean got Amara to get back with her brother, was a little too easy? I felt like that was waaaay too easy. And SAMMY NO! What's even worse, is that Dean isn't there! He doesn't know! Even worse still, is that Sam thinks Dean is dead, so he might not fight...*whimper* I got some fixing to do! After I recover though...I'm not okay...*flat lines* I have other season 11 episodes to fix as well. Oh boy. Season 12 will destroy us, and this Hellatus will murder me! And my soul...lucky I have y'all to keep me entertained XD Plus I have to feed your addictions ;) Because...why not...Anyways. To my regular darlings who reviewed on the last chapter to the last story, I will get around to answering them via PM, either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. So keep an eye on your inboxes! Alrighty, enough of my rambling, time to reveal what story this is! Due to popular demand and because I couldn't decide on what story to do next, this one won! Introducing, TREASURE HUNTING SAMMY! Whoo! Not only is Uncharted 4 the greatest game ever, it inspired this fic! Not only that, it inspired a new book idea for me which I began to outline. More details on that later, if you're interested! But here go! My first ever treasure hunting Sammy! Let's go!**

 **Summary: Massive AU! Sam Winchester is Nathan Drake! Mary was a well known treasure hunter until the time of her mysterious death. No one knows how she perished or where for that matter. Sam, following in his mother's footsteps, becomes a treasure hunter in hopes to finish what his mother started, and find out the truth of her death! Can he do it and make it home? Or will Sam suffer the same fate? Stay tuned!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Hunter's Introduction**

 **Sam's POV**

I open my eyes and smirk sadly. I was still tied to this giant cross while my world burns around me. A flinch when a burning piece of wood falls next to me. The people that did this to me, well, they fled like the cowards they were. I struggled against my bonds to see if they would loosen just a bit. No luck. I'm in the biggest pickle I have ever been in my treasure hunting career. At least in my last hunt, I made it home, well, made it home alive. This time, I think this is it.

Oh sorry! Let me introduce myself! I'm Samuel Thomas Winchester. But please, call me Sam. I bet you're wondering how I came into this bad remake of Towering Inferno. Well first, let me tell you a little bit about myself.

As you know or probably have gathered, I'm a treasure hunter. Like my mother before me. Mary Winchester. She was a well known treasure hunter. She use to tell and Dean all kinds of stories about her adventures and bring home the coolest treasures. While on a treasure hunt while Dean and I were 9 and 13 respectively, mysteriously disappeared, and turned up dead about four months later. No one knows how she died or why. All I knew, was I had to be the one to know. I became a treasure hunter to discover the truth and some one had to follow in her footsteps.

Dean? He's a demon/monster hunter like my father. My father was raised as one, and trained Dean and I to be. But then when learned our mother died, I veered off that path, and became this. My father doesn't approve, but then again, I'm not much in my father's eyes. I'm just a disappointment to him. Dean however, is his golden man. Whatever. Dean supports me and that's all I need.

Where is Dean? Well, last I checked he was home safe at our cozy bunker. Yeah, I said bunker. My father was raised not just a hunter but a Men of Letters. They built this secret bunker that's a safe-from-everything-supernaturally-possible-house. So, we were raised in the bunker as well. It's been home to the Winchesters for generations. It's also home to our Uncle Bobby Singer. His house in South Dakota was destroyed by demons. So he moved in with us. He loves it and we enjoy his company.

Home. I really hope Dean is okay. I hope everyone is.

Oh, how did I get into this mess? Well, let me tell you before I pass out...or you know, burn to death.

It started just a few weeks ago to be exact.

 **Ta da! The perfect prologue to our treasure hunter story! I know this is short, but I promise, all questions will be answered as time goes on! But I also left it vague on purpose ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *plays Uncharted 4 with a friend* Oh boy...this clock tower makes me nervous! It's beautiful, but holy hell!**


	2. Mary's First Clue

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay! It was really hot last night, and my focus was out the window. So yeah. I sowwy! Anyways. My surgery is this Friday! So this fic may or may not be updated that weekend. We'll see how I'm feeling. Friday for sure, there will not be an update. After every surgery, I always sleep it off that night. But this Saturday and Sunday, we'll see. Just a heads to y'all. Anyways. Happy Memorial Weekend! I don't know if my family has any plans this year, so should I vanish, you'll know. But Happy Memorial Weekend y'all! Thank you to all veterans! And anyone that has family or friends serving now, and people who are still serving! Both of my grandfathers served in WWII, one was an engineer and the other was a Tin Can Sailor with his brothers. But yeah. Big thank you, to all veterans, those serving now, and families of serving members. You have my love :) Hugs and kisses. Anyways. Finished Uncharted 4 with my friend! So awesome! Naughty Dog knows how to make games. If your a gamer looking for a good game. Pick up Uncharted 4. So amazing. Alright. I'm done with that. Day three of the Hellatus...my brain still has a million questions that demand to be answered...like right now. Seriously. I'm gonna die...*flatlines* Whoops, already did! Anyways. The first book to my Fallen Series is taking a back burner for now. There's another project really demanding my attention, and I feel a little stuck with it *shrugs* Alright, enough of my rambling! Let's get going! When we left off, Sam is in a bit of trouble.**

 **spnfanforlife-I do know the drill ;) Better get ready Dean. She's locked and loaded ;) And John, better run dude. If I don't kill you, she will. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! And I think he's been kidnapped. She might've shot him in the shoulder, knocking him down, then she might've knocked him out or let him bled a little, then took him...what's your theory?**

 **ArianandXaia-Thank you so much my darling! I think hunting and treasure hunting go well. I'm going to deep fry that bitch in oil *angry wolf snarl* It is too long...sigh...**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you darling! Awesome! All questions will be answered as we go :) It was too quickly and too easy. It makes me wonder if she'll be back. I hope so! My poor Sammy. So many questions and we have to wait too long for the answers...argh! And thank you! It got quite hot. It's going to be a really hot summer here in Ohio.**

 **NightReader22-Yay! I'm glad!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mary's First Clue**

A Few Weeks Earlier

Sam was in the Men of Letters library pouring over lore after lore, with pages and paper scattered about the table. His mother's journal was opened to the last entry. The treasure hunt that ended her life. He had been researching this hunt for years, and finally a clue that will hopefully lead him in the right direction. He just need to piece a few things together, he needed to know where he was heading before heading there. After about an hour he sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He heard the door open and he reached for his gun, and the dog lying beside his chair got up and growled.

"Sammy! I'm home!" A familiar voice called.

Sam sighed and relaxed. He put his gun down and patted Makota on the head, and she stopped growling.

"Hey Dean!" Sam called.

Dean came into the library with his duffle bag and a take out bag in his hands. He sat the bags down and gave Sam a big old bear hug. Dean hadn't been gone long, but Sam had. Sam had been away from home for months two of those months, he spent in a hospital. He got caught in the cross fire of two rivaling hunters and the outcome wasn't good.

"How are you feeling little brother?" Dean asked pulling out of the hug.

"Good! I'm good." Sam reassured his brother.

Dean nodded and the two sat down for lunch. Dean told Sam about his hunt, and how their dad and Bobby wouldn't be back until next week. They were in the middle of a bad storm. Sam told Dean while he was gone he might've found a clue to their mother's death.

"You're serious?" Dean asked taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah. It's still unclear somewhat. Mom wrote most of adventures in different languages. English and Latin being the main two." Sam said.

"But you're fluent Latin." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah. But this entry is written in some kind of Latin." Sam said.

"Okay, but you found something." Dean said.

"Yeah. The language is Enochian. How she knows it, is beyond me. But I managed to translate some of the entry. And I think the first clue lies here in Kansas." Sam said. "At mom's house." Sam almost winced. Mary and John had a really bad fight, and it led to them getting divorced in which their parents had joint custody, but Dean lived with their father at the bunker, and Sam with their mother, and the two only saw each other on holidays and weekends. Their mom's house was in Lawrence and had been long since abandoned.

"Really? When do we leave?" Dean asked.

"We?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we. I want in." Dean said.

"But Dean you just got home from a hunt, aren't you tired?" Sam asked.

"Not really. Come on baby boy, this is mom we're talking about right? I want to know what happened to her too." Dean said.

"Alright. But I'm in charge!" Sam smirked.

"Say what now?" Dean asked.

"You heard now let's go!" Sam said heading to his room to get his duffle. Once he was packed, he met Dean in the garage. He climbed in the front seat and turned around cooing at Makota in the back.

"Why are we bringing your mutt?" Dean grumbled. Though he had a soft spot the black and white rescue wolf.

"We can't leave her alone Dean. Plus this will be good for her training. And she's a wolf, not a mutt." Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes and drove to their mother's house. It was only 3 hours, and Dean knew all the short cuts. Once they got to the old abandoned house, Sam got out his mother's journal, and informed Dean the first clue is likely in the basement. They got to the basement and looked around the empty room. Once their mother died, Sam had everything he and his mother owned moved to the bunker, and made sure nothing was left behind. John wasn't too happy about it, but got over it. Dean leaned against a wall while Sam reviewed his notes, the wall Dean was against moved and revealed a hidden room. Sam rushed inside and gathered all the books, treasures, everything in the room. One item was broken crucifix. Sam thought this was curious and packed it too. The boys looked around more, and didn't find anything more, so they headed home.

Once home, Sam got back into his research and found what his mother where his mother was last seen.

 **Oh boy! Sam has his work cut out for him! And yes, Sammy rescued a wolf :) You'll know more about Makota as we go.**

 **Until Next Time! *climbs into freezer and chills* *gives self a rim shot***


	3. Big Brother Mode is Activated

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I got really busy! Memorial Day weekend with family, pre surgery stuff, and a really good friend of mine had her baby! So busy weekend. I hoped y'all had a great and wonderful Memorial Day and weekend. We had my grandparents over for a nice dinner :) Anyways. Day something of the Hellatus...*headtodeskxamillion* Yeah. It's already killing me XD Thank Chuck for DVDs and Netflix ;) Anyways. Got my blanket fort all ready for Friday X3 Just gonna lay in it for the ten weeks I'm laid up and watch Supernatural non stop or at least until the painkillers put me to sleep XD Anywhoozles. I have to figure out how to get up and down my bunk bed without breaking my face, after surgery. Hmmm...wonder if my dad can put a slide on it...that would be fun! Nah, I'll figure it out. Anyways. Got the summer weather we've been looking for. Finally! I can't handle the cold as well as I use to anymore. I like warm weather anyways. So yeah. Anywhoozles. I had the craziest dream! It was Five Nights at Freddy's one, but damn! It freaked me out, and it takes a lot! Then when I woke up, I looked at my ceiling and saw Nightmare Bonnie (game 4) as one of the shapes...I was like "Well shit...I'm screwed!" Yeah...I'm screwed! *drowns myself in salt* Will salt protect me against possessed animatronics? Hmmm. XD Alright, I'm done with my rambling! Let's get going! When we left off, Sam found a clue! Whoo!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! And good theory! That would definitely be interesting.**

 **spnfanforlife-That's good! But shit's about to get real my darling ;) Indeed! You'll find out more how he rescued Makota. But he does! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Rose-Thank you very much my darling! That means a lot :) And, sometime in the future. I hope. It's been so long since I posted in Criminal Minds fandom, and I'm really behind on the show. It would be difficult to get back into it. But in the future. There will be more :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Big Brother Mode is Activated**

"Sammy you can't go on your own." Dean plead with Sam.

"Dean, I'm 22 years old. I can take care of myself." Sam said. "Besides you hate flying. I wouldn't want you to get sick or something."

Dean sighed. That was Sammy for ya. Even though he was the big brother and suppose to look after his Sam, Sam looked after him just as much. But he didn't like the idea of Sam going off to some foreign without him, even though he already had. It made him not only nervous but his skin itched badly when Sammy was on his own. The kid was accident prone and prone to getting into some serious trouble. He really did hate flying, it was why he drove everywhere. He avoided planes like the plague. But still, he was the big brother around here.

"I still don't like it Sammy. What if you get hurt like last time." Dean said trying not to let his emotions get a head of him.

"I'll be okay big brother. I've packed everything I need. Besides, you're needed here most. What if dad and Bobby call, and they need help? You and Makota will have to help them." Sam reasoned.

"You're not taking the mutt?" Dean asked as Sam usually took Makota everywhere.

"You'll need her more. Since dad and Bobby are stuck in the mountains, you'll have better luck finding them with her." Sam pointed out.

"True. But I still don't like it." Dean said.

"I'll check in every fifteen minutes like usually. Now I got to go. My flight leaves in an hour." Sam said.

Dean pulled his baby in for a hug and drove him to the airport. Dean had a strong urge to chase his brother down, hogtie him, and throw him in the dungeon back at the bunker. But he also needed to know what happened to his mother, and why. Sammy, already figured out the where. Just left the how and why.

 _A Few Hours Earlier_

 _"Dean! I found something!" Sam called._

 _Dean came in mixing something in a large bowl with a wooden spoon. Dean had became quite the cook and baker, and really loved the kitchen._

 _"What's up?" Dean asked as he kept mixing._

 _"What'cha making?" Sam asked licking his lip._

 _"No Sammy you can't lick the spoon, you'll spoil your supper. And I'm making chocolate lava cakes." Dean said._

 _Sam's mouth watered, he pouted when Dean told him he couldn't lick the spoon. That was the best part. He shook his head and got out his notes and his mothers._

 _"Alright. I got where part figured out. Still working on the others." Sam said._

 _"Alrighty, where?" Dean asked._

 _Sam laid out a map and pointed. "Here. Mom went missing from the Vatican, and she was found in a forest in Spain. I think she was killed somewhere in the middle though and then dumped in the forest."_

 _"So, when do we leave?" Dean called heading back to the kitchen._

 _"I'm going alone." Sam called._

 _Sam flinched when he a crash in the kitchen. That spelled trouble. Makota whined and nudged his hand._

 _Present time_

Makota whined from the back. She wanted to go with her Sam, but she was stuck with the other brother.

"Don't worry girl. He'll be alright. Or at least he better be. If doesn't call in like he promised, we'll go after him." Dean swore to himself.

Makota huffed in agreement. The young wolf didn't want her Sam to be alone. The last hunt he returned from, he was half dead. She stayed with him the whole time, like Dean did. Neither of them moving until they knew Sam would be alright.

Dean drove for home and silent thought to himself. 'Sammy you better make it home alive this time.'

On The Plane

Sam looked over his notes and his mother's journal. He put down his notes and rubbed his eyes. This whole thing was making his hurt and spin. He sighed and looked out the window. The plane left an hour ago, but it felt like a week already. But he needed to do this. Not just for him, but for his family. They needed closure. He knows it's been years, but still, they needed the closure.

"Good evening sir, oh my. Are you a college student?" The young stewardess asked.

Sam looked over at her and smiled his sweet smile, and brought out his puppy eyes to make the girl melt. He succeeded.

"Not anymore. I graduated last summer, and I'm going on my first trip." Sam said.

"Trip? A business trip?" She asked.

"Sorta. I'm a historian." Sam said.

"Oh! How exciting! I hope you have fun! Oh, want any refreshments? Coffee, soda, candy, anything?" She asked.

"Coffee please. Two sugars and a splash of cream." Sam smiled.

"Coming right up." She smiled back.

She came back with his coffee and went back to her duties, and Sam went back to his thoughts. He suddenly shuddered as a shiver went down his spine. Something was going to happen. He just hoped he would get his answers and get home.

 **Oh boy! Shit's going to get real y'all! But hey, we figured out the first clue ;) Can we solve the rest?**

 **Until Next Time! *makes my blanket fort bigger***


	4. The Hunt Begins

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So this update will be the only one until at least Saturday, Sunday (depends on how I feel), or Monday at the latest. My surgery got bumped to an earlier time. Instead of my surgery being at 10a and I had to be there by 8a, it's been moved to 7:30a and I need to be at the hospital by 6:30a. Then tomorrow I have all my pre surgery stuff, and I have to get to bed early. So yeah. Sorry y'all! If I can, I'll try to get an update out sometime during the day. No promises! Saturday and Sunday, we'll see how I'm feeling, and an update might appear. *shrugs* So there's your heads up for the weekend! Man, this week went by fast. Wasn't it just Monday like 30 seconds ago? XD Anyways. Day something of the Hellatus...I have lost count of how many times I died already, because it's Wednesday and there's no new episodes...*flat lines* Dammit...XD Trying to fill the void with my favorite games and movies, and other stuff...not working. Need my babies. Need them now! I really I could afford to go to the big Comic Con in California. But I would need to sell a few organs and my soul. Dammit again. There was a con in Pittsburgh my friend and I were going to go to, but I don't think we're going now. Thank goodness for the kind souls that upload the panels to Youtube! I've been watching those like crazy too, along with the animated series. Whoop! Rambling again! When we left off, Sammy headed out on his journey! Let's go!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! I'm dead. I died too many times today XD And I know right?! They grew up fast! (I'm 24 and saying this! My dad thinks I'm still a baby X3)**

 **ArianandXaia-That's okay! And I'm glad! It made me sad that Sam didn't finish college. I couldn't (got way too expensive), and I don't how the show mentions something (ex. a pet peeve) and never mentions it again. And the Hellatus has officially killed me. Nothing's working for me to fill the void either. Sigh.**

 **spnfanforlife-Dean's 'Samdar' is about to haywire to the max and make the bat symbol look bad. When it comes to research, Sam is the best!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Hunt Begins**

The plane touched down in Italy and Sam was happy to be back. He had been here before for a treasure hunt and he wound up getting more than he bargained for. He got the treasure he was looking for but wound up with a head injury from a rival treasure hunter. The head wound was so bad, he barely had any memory of that hunt. All he remembered was that he got his prize and it was here in Italy. That was all he remembered. He grabbed his bags and headed off the plane. Once inside the airport, he stretched and heard his long limbs popping happily. After stretching, he got himself something to eat for breakfast, then headed off to his hotel.

Once at the hotel he flopped on his bed and sent a text. It would be night time or early evening in Kansas, that and knowing Dean, he was probably up worrying about Sam. Sam sent his text and put his phone away. He got out of bed and showered. After putting on clean pajamas, he caught a few winks. Sure he slept on the plane, but he needed to stretch out. When he woke up, he felt better.

Sam got out of bed and dressed for the day. He still needed to go over a lot, and back track his mother's foot steps.

'I'll bet I can find something at the Vatican. I'll start there.' Sam thought to himself as he put his boots on.

Before he left he checked his phone and smiled.

 _Better call me later bitch! I mean it, I don't care what time it is! - Dean_

Sam laughed, and answered back with a 'yeah yeah', and headed out.

Back in Kansas-The Winchester Bunker

Dean was up late worrying about his baby. Yes, he should sleep, but he couldn't help it. He checked his watch and it said it was about one thirty in the morning. But he was too restless to sleep. He jumped when his pinged and he smiled.

 _Stop pacing and got to bed, you worry wort. Made it safely to Italy. - Sam_

Dean sent off a text, and sighed in relief. But he still couldn't go to bed yet. Something else was bothering him. He went to his room and grabbed his gun. He went back to the library in time to hear the door from the garage opening. Dean looked to his left and saw Makota standing there, growling. Even though he know, she preferred Sam, she still protected him too.

"Be ready girl." Dean whispered.

Makota huffed softly and went back to growling, this time with her impressive sharp teeth showing, and her claws out at the ready. Footsteps were heard coming their way and Dean clicked off the safety to his gun.

"Dean? Sam?" A voice called in the hallway. "You guys home?"

"Dad? That you?" Dean called, he wasn't taking chances even though the bunker was completely hidden.

"Yeah, and you can put the gun down." John said coming into the library.

"So, finally made it off the mountain huh?" Dean said.

"Yeah, no thank your idjit father." Bobby grumbled tiredly.

"Oh boy. I don't think I want to know." Dean said with a light face palm, only his father.

Makota nudged Dean when she heard his cell go off. Dean opened the text, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you yeah, yeah me bitch." Dean muttered.

Makota whined and pawed Dean's leg. She needed to know if her boy was alright.

"He's alright girl." Dean soothed.

"Who he? Where's your brother?" John asked seeing the library empty, usually his youngest was there reading and researching all night.

"Sam went off to solve our mother's murder." Dean said with a tone that told his father to back off.

John inwardly growled. Leave it to his youngest to go and find trouble. This is why his boy needed to stick to the supernatural.

"No, he didn't. Besides someone has to take after our mother. Glad it was Sammy." Dean said. He turned around and headed for his room. "Come on Makoko, let's get some sleep."

Makota followed Dean to his room after giving John a warning snarl not to bother them. The two settled in and slept peacefully until the nightmares rolled in.

 **Poor Dean. Good girl Makota! Lol. Dammit John, you and I are going to have a chit chat.**

 **Until Next Time! Reminder: Last update until Saturday or Sunday (Monday at the latest)!**


	5. Research and Restless Nights

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I said Monday was the latest...*headtodesk* I was in and out of sleep most of the time, family and friends popped in and out to see me, I was in a little bit more pain than usual, and I wasn't really up for writing. I sowwy! To any new readers to my army, I had surgery last Friday, hence my absence. To my regular readers, despite the pain, I'm doing really well! But since I'm still my recovery phase, if I happen to vanish; I either had a doctors appointment or I was in pain and didn't feel like writing. This Wednesday I might disappear. I get my stitches out and might take the night off. I've never had stitches stitches. In all the surgeries I've had, I had dissolvable stitches. By the time I would get to see the stitches they would be gone. So this will be fun. Not. Anyways, just keep in mind the next month might have spotty updates as I recover. Also, thank you so much for all your patience! It's always greatly appreciated! And to those who sent me well wishes, hugs and kisses! Thank you! Doing well :) Anyways. day something of the Hellatus and I've been too tired to honestly care. It's the pain medication. It makes me a zombie. Brrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnssssss. Lol! Anyways. Really sorry about the wait. I feel bad for living y'all without an update for so long. The left foot is next! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun. I'm sure it won't be as bad as my right. *shrugs* Anyways. Reviews for the last chapter, I got them and will try to answer them. Reviews for this chapter will be answered next chapter. Alright? Let's get going! When we left off, Sam made it to Italy! Let's see what he finds.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Research and Restless Nights**

With Sam In Italy

Sam headed into the archive part of the library in the Vatican. Sam loved it the last time he was here. He found almost everything he needed on the treasure he went looking for the last time he was here. He headed straight upstairs to the hidden section for treasure hunters. He headed down the one flight of stairs behind the secret door and headed to the back of the library. He spotted a familiar face and smiled. He went up to the desk and rang it. He heard a creaking sound coming from the door behind the desk and it opened revealing a small old woman in her late eighties. The little old woman saw Sam and smiled. She slowly made her way to him and gave him a hug which he returned.

"Hello Samuel dear." The old women said with a nice fluid accent.

"Hey Melody." Sam said.

The broke their hug and sat down at one of the tables. Melody telling Sam what all has been happening since his last visit. Melody was the one that saved Sam the last time he was here. Though he didn't remember much, he remembered her. How could he not? She was wonderful. She stayed with him until Dean arrived and still took care of him when Dean had arrived. Sam wrote to her whenever he could, and she would write back. She was also the only one he would allow to call him Samuel. Melody was a Roman Catholic, and here they took their religion seriously, so she called Sam by his full name.

"So Samuel. What brings you here? You should've written to me. Where are you staying? You should stay with me, I want to be sure you are safe." She said.

"That's really kind of you Mel, but I already paid for the hotel." Sam said.

"I insist. I will get you a refund. So, why are you here?" Melody asked.

"I decided to solve my mother's murder once and for all." Sam said fiercely.

"It's about time love. What can I do you for?" She asked.

Melody was a treasure hunter herself once upon a time. Hence the hidden part of the library. She only helped the good guys though. For the bad guys, there was a nice shot gun waiting for them behind the desk, and no it wasn't filled with rock salt. Bad guys beware the old lady. She was packing some serious heat!

Sam told her everything and then showed his notes to her. She read through the notes and looked back at Sam with a knowing smile.

"I think I can help. I'll put on some coffee, it's about to be a long night." She said.

Sam nodded and sent a text to Dean. Just letting him know he was still alright and jumping into more research, just in case he missed anything. He also hoped Dean was okay. He knew his brother would be edge until Sam came home. Once the overprotective big brother, always the overprotective big brother. Once Melody came back with the coffee, they got right to work.

Meanwhile Back at The Bunker

Dean tossed and turned in a cold sweat, mumbling. The nightmares of finding Sam half dead on his last hunt, still plagued him. He whimpered and rolled over again. He muttered and cried out. He then shot up with a shout.

"SAMMY!" He screamed.

He jumped when something jumped on the bed and licked his cheek. He heard a whine and felt another lick on his cheek. He blinked and sighed. It was just Sammy's mutt.

"Hey girl. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Dean said patting Makota gently on her back.

Makota barked and whined. She knew what he dreamt about. She dreamt the same thing. Her puppy coming home half dead, looking horrible and mangled. Once Dean calmed down he got out of bed and put on his robe. He picked up his phone and headed to the kitchen. He put on some coffee and checked his phone. He smiled at the text.

 _Still okay, try to sleep. Only ONE cup. I know you're awake and worried. I'll be alright. -Sammy_

Dean snorted at the coffee part. "Kid knows me too well."

Dean made his cup and read the book he was reading. Despite what Sam thought, he did read. Occasionally. While he read and drank his coffee, Makota sat next to the table at attention. After training with Sam and Dean, she was always at the ready. She panted when Dean scratched her ears.

"He's going to be fine. He has to be okay Makota. He's my baby. I can't lose him." Dean said shakingly.

 **Poor Deanie. He really misses his baby. And Sam's got people ;) Lol.**

 **Until Next Time! Time for my coma *takes painkiller, passes out***


	6. From One Spot to The Next

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry about the light delay. My internet's been a little spotty lately. That and my toes gave me a little grief. Ugh...Anyways. I'm still back, I promise. Just need to back into the swing of updating and such. Wednesday, I might vanish. That's when I get my stitches out. That'll be fun. Not! But I will be glad to get them out though. I don't like stitches. Dissolvable or not. Anyways. My heart hurts. I'm sending my love and support to the families and friends of the people who lost their loved ones last night to senseless attack. My love is also with the ones who lost their lives. My LGBT brothers and sisters didn't deserve this. No one deserves death, no matter who they are or their sexual preference (or anything for that matter)! Anyone in my Army who has lost a family member or a friend to this, I'm deeply saddened and you have my condolences. Stay safe these next few nights my darlings! Lock your doors and windows, have an escort when you go out, have your phone with you, all that jazz. It would break my heart to hear if one you died. So please be safe these next few days! Doesn't matter if you live in Florida or not! I know I will be on close watch for everything for a week. One last thing on this topic. If you have lost someone to this incident, feel free to PM me if you need a shoulder to lean on or cry on. I'll be here for you. Alright? Alright. What do you say we get going? When we left off, Sam's still safe! And poor Dean...he wants his baby.**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! *dances in the confetti* That would be a funny sight! XD Maybe your wish might come true ;) Yes, Sam knows his daddy X3 Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **From One Spot to The Next**

With Sam in The Vatican

Sam stayed with Melody and got an early start. He called his brother and packed up his notes and such into backpack, and headed for the Vatican. Last night he and Melody found a clue that his mother did in a church in the city. The clue was in St. Peter's Basilica. Inside the large church are tombs, alters, multiple chambers. The place was enormous. Sam got out on his notes and headed to the alter in the center hall. The pavilion like structure was beautiful. According the book he read, the alter was made entirely of bronze. Sam snapped a quick picture, and got to work.

Sam had to work quick and in order to do that he needed to put his supernatural and treasure hunting skills into use. He got up closer to the alter and looked at the middle. His first clue was here. He searched every inch of the alter and found it! A simple marking in the bronze. The marking was a Latin mark and it told him where to go next.

He headed to the fountain that was outside and found his next clue. Little did Sam know, he had a tail.

The man pulled out a walkie talkie and radioed to his superior.

"I found him. You were right. He is the son of the woman." He said.

 _"Excellent. Follow him, and make sure he gets an invitation to gala. I want to meet this young man."_

"Yes ma'am." The man said.

The man spent all day following the youngest Winchester. Sam had noticed a while back, but decided it was safer to pretend like he wasn't there and goes on with his hunt normally. About an hour later he decided to give the man the slip. Putting his stealth training into good use and slipped away from the man when he turned a corner. From his hiding spot high above the ground, he smirked. He watched as the man below him look around for him, and then gave up. When he deemed it safe, he headed back to Melody.

He went inside the cozy little cottage in the country and announced he was home.

"Oh Sam dear. How was the hunt? Get far?" Melody asked as he settled on the couch.

"Not really. I got about to the fourth clue and discovered I had a tail." Sam said. "I had to get away, so I made my way back here."

"Glad you did dear. Wouldn't want you to end up like your mother." Melody said.

Sam nodded. The two talked a little and jumped when someone knocked on the door. Sam got out his gun and slowly made his way to the door. Melody was by her chair with a shot gun at the ready. Sam opened the door and relaxed just a bit when it was just a mail man. The man could only speak Italian and Sam couldn't understand what he was saying. Melody took over and waved the mail man away.

"It's for you darling." She said handing Sam the envelope.

Sam opened it and read the invitation.

"It's an invite to a gala." Sam said. "I don't know who, but something tells me it has something to do with my mother."

"I would bet on it. Someone must've spotted you. Are you going to go?" Melody asked.

"Of course. If it has something to do with my mother, I have to find out what. Plus there may be more clues." Sam said.

"When is the gala?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night at 8pm, formal dress." Sam read.

"You will be careful, and keep in touch with me." Melody said.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come with me. The invite says VIP and I can bring one guest." Sam smiled.

"I would be delighted to join you. Someone has to keep you out of trouble." Melody said.

Sam nodded and got things ready for tomorrow. If this could be a link to his mother, he was going to take it.

Meanwhile Back at The Bunker

Dean couldn't sleep just yet. He was just too hyped. He and his father got into an argument and he stormed out. Bobby was in the library researching a hunt for a follow hunter. Makota was lying at the end of his bed watching the door for any signs of trouble. Dean sighed and looked at his laptop. He was looking into flights and hotels in Italy. He had a bad feeling and needed to go to Sam.

"But he told me to stay here, and I hate flying." Dean sighed. "What should I do Koko?"

Makota looked at Dean and nudged the laptop closer to him. Dean chuckled and scratched the young wolf behind the ears. Apparently he wasn't the only one with a bad feeling.

"I should go, huh?" Dean asked.

Makota panted and smiled at Dean. Dean laughed and bookmarked the page. He shut his laptop off, and laid down. Makota laid beside him and kept watch for a while before she drifted off.

The nightmares crept in not to long after spreading their darkness and terror.

 **Oh boy. Anybody else think that Sam is in for it? Better book that flight Dean!**

 **Until Next Time! My love and support for you Orlando! SPREAD LOVE, NOT HATE!**


	7. Two Brothers On A Mission

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Spotty interwebs is spotty! I was in the middle of writing this last night, and my internet goes out, it came back, it went out, then came back...so I gave up. By the time it fixed itself, it was late and I was tired. So I was, "Eff this! I'm going to bed." Lol. My interwebs are fine now. Tomorrow, I might disappear. I'm getting my stitches out! Finally! They itch so much...I hate it. I also got a huge bruise on the same foot. Ouch! I wonder if it because of my toes or if I did something to it. *shrugs* I get bruises on my legs all the time and have no clue where they come from. Anyways. Still trying to get back into my swing of things, so your patience is always appreciated. I hope to get back into the swing of things soon, and get regular updates to y'all. Anyways. Since I announced I wanted to do another ABC fic, my friend already made a request for the letter G. XD I do want to do another ABC fic, but it might be a while before it comes out. So you have time to some up with ideas for prompts ;) But I'm still laughing. I can't give away the details of the prompt, but I can say, this will be a fun one XD Oh boy. Anyways. Day something of the Hellatus, and I already lost count of day of this Hellatus nor do I really care at the moment due to the painkillers screwing with my zombie riddled brain. Lol. I hate painkillers or any kind of meds for that matter. Especially if the sedatives in them. They really make me a zombie X3 Anyways, enough of my rambling let's go! When we left off, Sam was invited to a gala. Oh boy.**

 **Ruby-Thank you so much my darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-How could anyone do that? It makes mad. I hope those beautiful souls are at peace. I must be doing my job right if your samdar is going off (Mine is too honestly and the author). Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **ArianandXaia-Dean better get a move on! Sammy's going to need to his daddy! I KNOW RIGHT?! I'M ANGRY TOO! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE?! 50 people, gone like that with promising futures. Ugh! (It's okay! I'm always happy to lend an ear if you need to vent).**

 **Lorenza-wolf-Thank you so much darling! Wow, do all shows air at different times than the US? And right? I won't make it until October! Thank you again sweetie ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Two Brothers On A Mission**

With Sam and Melody at The Gala

Sam straightened his bow tie and parked the car he rented. A sleek midnight blue Dodge Challenger. He rounded the car and helped Melody out. She was wearing a beautiful sea green which faded to a dark blue, long dress. She looked good. Sam let Melody take his arm and he escorted her to the front door of the enormous mansion, it was one of those ones where you could live there for years and still get lost. Melody gave him his invite and they were let in. Sam looked around and the place was familiar. His mother described a place like this in her journal. He wondered if this was the same place.

"This place ring a bell darling?" Melody asked.

"Somewhat. My mother described something like this in her journal." Sam said.

"Attention all attendees. Please enjoy yourselves and some refreshments, the auction will start soon." A women said.

"Auction?" Sam questioned.

Melody shrugged her shoulders and just went with it. She and Sam enjoyed themselves while remaining cautious. Soon the auction would start, and Sam saw the object. A black steel cross. His mother went after a black steel cross before she died. That was what she was after! According to his mother, that cross possessed some hefty powers. They were currently unknown but some said it was made to destroy the devil himself. He needed to get that cross! His mother came so close, he needed to get it for her. He felt that once he got it, his mother could rest in peace after all these years. He had his mission, it was now go time.

"Sam dear?" Melody asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Are you okay? You spaced out on me." She said.

"I'm okay. That cross they're going to auction off, my mother was after it when she died." Sam whispered.

"Are you going after as well?" Melody asked already knowing the question.

"Yup. Just need a distraction." Sam said.

"I'm on it sweet cheeks." Melody smiled.

Sam returned it and they came up with a plan.

"Alright, I'm off." Sam said.

"Be safe my dear." Melody said. "Call me if you need me, but keep in touch."

"I will. I'll see you soon." Sam said.

The two separated and went to work. In order for their plan to come together, a little power outage was in order. So Sam went to go find the circuit breaker, while Melody worked her magic. The old woman was packed full of surprises. He made his way to the gardens and got to work. He didn't know what it was with some rich people, but power generators and back ups don't belong in a tower in the garden. While running across rooftops and flying around like a monkey, he wondered what his brother was up to.

Back At the Bunker With Dean

Dean went through his checklist once more before finally packing. He took a deep breath and sat back on his bed. He looked at his picture with him and his mother, and smiled. He really needed to get to Sam and bring him home. He really had a bad feeling about his hunt, but his fear was holding him back. He didn't know what to do. He took another deep breath and sighed.

"What do I do mom? I have really bad feeling about Sammy's hunt and I need to go bring him home. But I'm still terrified of flying." Dean said.

Dean sighed again and watched his poster which had a plane on it flutter to his door. Dean chuckled.

"You're saying get off my ass and get Sammy before something bad happens?" Dean asked looking at the picture again.

Dean could've swore the picture winked at him and he laughed. Even his mother was dead, she was still looking after him and Sammy.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going." Dean said. "I'm going to need some heavy duty sleep aides though."

Dean packed up and headed out with Makota waiting him. Yup, she was going with him. She was a wolf after all, she would be really useful especially in the mountain areas.

"Alright Koko. Let's get our baby and bring him home." Dean said, heading out the door with Makota.

It was time to fly.

 **Oh boy. Sam's determined. We all know what happens when Sam gets determined. And poor Dean. You'll be fine. It's like riding a school bus!**

 **Until Next Time! *curls under my blanket and let's my zombie brain go***


	8. Italy or Bust!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! Real life kicked my ass...yup. That and I haven't really slept that well last night. My toes are driving me up a wall. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy my stitches are out because they were itchy and annoying. But since they came out, my toes have been tingling, and I kinda freaked out a little because I didn't know if it was normal, so I called the doctor and he assured me it is. The tingling is the blood flowing back into my toes. I felt stupid. But anyways. The tingling sensation will go away, it's not forever. But it will annoy me. Grrrr. I couldn't sleep because of it! *headtodesk* I hope my left foot some mercy on me. Anyways. It's not all that bad now, but it's still enough to drive me up a wall. Alright. I'm done whining. Sorry about that. Still slowly getting back into the swing of updating and writing my book, because I've neglected it too long, and the plot bunnies are not happy. None what so ever. Oh boy. Anyways, while my zombie brain was trying to sleep last night (and failed miserably) I came up with a story and outlined it a bit. Michael takes Sam away from Dean after Lucifer is released and turns Sam into a child to hide him from his brother. With a little help from Gabriel they raise a Winchester while saving the world! There's a subplot to this story that's actually the real plot! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun. More on those two later. Anyways, let's get started! When left off, Sam got to work while Dean is on his way!**

 **ArianandXaia-IT IS A TRAP! RUN SAMMY! No it can't be, but we all know what happens when Sam gets determined. Sigh...Dean your butt on that plane and get your baby home or you're grounded! I do play Zelda! Twilight Princess is my favorite! And I saw! It's gorgeous! 2017! DAMN YOU NINTENDO! *headtodesk* Thank you darling! They're out and I'm still healing nicely!**

 **spnfanforlife-Dean definitely needs to be tied down or drugged. Or both. Don't worry! He'll get Sam! I hope...Dean get your baby or you're grounded! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Italy or Bust!**

With Dean at The Airport

"Alright Koko. Let's go. I know you don't like the crates, but you need to get one. You can't actually get on the plane with me." Dean said, he was actually surprised that the airport fell for fake papers he made up saying Makota was a large Malamute mix.

Makota whined. She really didn't like crates or cages, but if she wanted to go with Dean to save her puppy, she needed to get in one. She didn't have to like it though. To a wolf straight out of the wild, a crate or cage spelled two things. One, salvation. The lucky wolves go to preserves and help other wolves born to captivity learn a thing or two they would in the wild. Two, death. The unlucky wolves were caught for their furs or just to make a profit. Sometimes they were killed outright senselessly just for the joy of killing to that human. For her it wasn't either of the two. It was that rare third. Traveling with her friend. Or their case, getting her puppy. Makota looked at Dean, and grumbled. She got into the crate and was loaded onto the plane.

Dean boarded the plane after he made sure Makota was loaded on safely. He put his bag in the overhead cabinet then took an aisle seat just in case his stomach decided it hated him. He looked next to him and saw he was sitting next to an elderly lady already busy crocheting. She didn't seem like the talking type which Dean was grateful for, cause for the next several hours he was going to be blasting Metallica in his ears. Dean sat back in his seat and tried to relax but it wasn't working out. They hadn't even taken off yet for land sake!

"Nervous flyer dear?" The elderly lady next to him asked.

Dean nodded, and watched as she reached into her bag for something.

"Here dear. This will sooth those nerves, and keep your ears from popping." She said handing a package of gum.

"Thank you. You're not nervous?" Dean asked.

"When you're as old as me child, you don't worry about the little things." She smiled.

Dean returned it and asked why the elderly lady was going to Italy. She was going to visit her granddaughter. She had studied to be a pastry chef and went to Italy to learn more. She soon fell in love with Italy and decided to make a life there. She loved her work and the people she worked with. THe elderly lady said this was her only chance to visit, for she was getting too old and too frail for travel.

"Wow. I'll bet your daughter will very happy to see you." Dean said with a smile.

"I'll she will. I raised her since her parents ended up in a messy divorce and unfit to keep her." She said.

"Yeah. My parents divorced when my brother and I were really young. My mother took my baby brother and my father got me. Both were usually so busy, I ended up raising my brother." Dean said.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't be. My brother is worth it. He's like my own kid." Dean said with fondness.

"I see it in your eyes. The fatherly part of you. Is that why you're heading to Italy? For your brother?" She asked.

"Yup. I going to go and bring him home. See he's an explorer of sorts, and I know he's in trouble. Big brother tuition after all." Dean said.

"Oh dear. I hope you find him." She said.

"Thank you, and thanks for the gum." Dean said with a smile.

The lady returned it and went back to her crocheting. Dean put in his ear buds and blasted Metallica. Little did he know that the plane had already taken off, and he was on his way to Italy.

Meanwhile With Sam and Melody

Sam had found the power generators and back ups, and cut the power to them all. He was heading back to the auction hall. He had already contacted Melody and she was standing by the car to make a quick getaway. Sam was going in, getting the cross, and getting out. When he reached the dark auction hall, he smirked. It was dark enough that the others couldn't see, but he could. All that training at night paid off sometimes. He waited a moment and made his move. He grabbed the cross and bolted without anyone noticing.

He got to the car and motioned for Melody to get in and they sped off. They ditched the car and got into another one that was waiting for them. Sam called the rental place and let Melody tell them that the car they rented died on them and needed towed. She hung up and looked at Sam who was wearing a smile.

"So, I take it you got it?" She asked.

"I got it. Anyplace hidden we could go?" Sam asked.

"Back to my place. There's a hidden bunker in the backyard, we could use it to hide the cross." Melody said knowing what Sam was really asking.

"Alright. Back to your place it is." Sam said. "Uh oh."

"What is it child?" She asked looking where he was.

"Trouble. Mel. I'm going out there. I want you to hightail it and get into your bunker. I'll try to make it back." Sam said, slowing the car to a stop.

"No dear." Mel tried.

"Mel, I won't risk you. Take the cross and get to safety. I'll be fine." Sam said stopping and getting out.

Melody got into the driver side and booked it. The men on the side of the road that were fighting Sam, and managed subdue him. Sam was quickly bound and gagged, then thrown into the back of the van.

'At least Mel will be okay.' Sam thought before he lost consciousness from the drug he was just injected with.

 **Poor Makota...it's okay baby girl! Ha! Dean didn't even notice they took off. And Sam! What the hell man!?**

 **Until Next Time! *takes some Advil PM*...*knocks out***


	9. To Find A Sammy: Part One

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...*headtodesk* My tingling toes are driving me crazy and making me lose sleep, because it gets worse when I lay down. Sigh. I have to call the doctor tomorrow. My dad and I thought it was just my toes reacting to getting my stitches out, but it's been a few days. If the tingling was going to go away, it should've gone away already. So my dad fears I may have a pinched nerve, and that may be bad in my case since I can't work it out (with the joint implants still healing and a pin in my toe, bending my toes is a BIG no no). Sigh. If anyone knows of a remedy I can try, that would be most helpful! Anyways. Pokemon fans! Gather around! It's theory time (this will more likely be for older players, so be advised)! Gen 1 players, please take a seat. Last night I watched the new episode of Game Theory on Youtube and it covered the biggest theory known to trainers. Gary's Raticate. The theory is that we, the protagonist, killed our rivals Raticate. This theory is backed up by several pieces of evidence, the biggest is Gary being in Lavender Town Tower (or the PKMN Grave Sight). Game theory suggested that Gary's Raticate is a different Pokemon. This is flawed. Gary's Raticate is low leveled (Lvl. 16) while he had a Rattata at normal level (Lvl. 15 Note: Rattata's evolve at lvl. 20). My theory is (had this since childhood), Gary prematurely evolved his Rattata and it died from the strain and stress of battle and being evolved too quickly. Thoughts? Let me know! Now on with the program! When we left off, DAMMIT SAMMY! Just can't stay out of trouble.**

 **brihun2388-Hey back darling! Welcome! Thank you, glad you're enjoying it! I know right ;) And wow! Lucky girl! I want to go so much...I took French from 7th grade to my senior year of high school. Dean better get a move on!**

 **spnfanforlife-I know right. But in his defense he was protecting Melody and feared for her safety...so yeah. But I get what your saying. I think the writers have a thing for a tied up Sam. It seems every two episodes or so, he gets caught and tied up. *shrugs* And maybe...you'll just have to find out ;) Right!? Dean had nothing to worry about. XD Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **Ruby-No problem darling! My plot and storyline bunnies are not happy with me. Since my surgery, I kind of been neglecting my book. So yeah...slowly getting back into that. Anyways. Thank you darling!**

 **R.U.B.Y-Huh. I think I actually have something in mind. Thanks my darling! I'm always looking for ideas!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **To Find A Sammy: Part One**

With Dean and Makota

Dean cruised down the road to his hotel for the night. He was tired and so was Makota. Poor girl, having to ride with the other pets in the back of the plane. She was so happy to see Dean, people cooed and aw'd at the two. Dean then leashed Makota and got their rental car. It wasn't the Impala, but Dean would deal with it, for his brother. The car was nice. It was 1975 Shelby Cobra GT 500. This car was a thing of beauty alright, and the engine purred. But he still preferred his baby. Nothing beat the 1967 Chevy Impala. Since Makota was drifting off and the radio only played Italian stations, he took out his phone and found an American radio station.

He was half way to his hotel when he was startled by his phone ringing, and waking Makota in the process. He growled when he saw it was his father. He figured he'd calling sooner or later. Against his better judgement he answered the phone.

"What dad?" He asked in clipped tone.

 _"Don't give me that tone boy. Where are you? I need you and Sam on a hunt."_

"Well too bad. I'm in Italy chasing him." Dean said.

 _"What the Hell are you two doing in Italy?!"_

"One, he told you he was going on his own hunt. Two, I have a feeling he's in danger and I REFUSE to bring him home half dead again." Dean said with a bit of venom in his voice, his father was a bit drunk as usual.

 _"Dammit Dean! He'll be fine! I need you, so get home now!"_

"No! I'm not leaving my baby! Not again! Now, go to bed, get some sleep, and don't call me! I don't care if your sober or not!" Dean shouted and turned off his phone.

Dean took a deep breath and calmed down. He heard a whine in the backseat and frowned, he then realized he might've scared Makota.

"Sorry girl. Didn't mean to scare you." Dean apologized.

Makota whined than gave Dean a big wolf kiss.

"Ew! Koko! Gross!" Dean smiled and rubbing his cheek.

Dean got to his hotel and checked in. He got to his room and opened the door. He spotted a figure in the dark, and slowly entered. He knelt down and unclipped Makota from her leash, she had to wear her dreaded collar or else she couldn't go with Dean. She entered first, growling lowly in her throat. Not knowing if the being in the room was a threat to Dean or not.

"Easy you two. I come in peace." A voice said.

Dean turned on the lights and spotted the elder lady. He closed the door and approached with caution. He eyed the woman up and down, then looked to Makota who wasn't growling anymore.

"Are you Dean?" She asked.

"Depends whose asking and what you want with me." Dean said.

"Ah. I know your Dean now. Your brother said you were a bit of a smartass." She chuckled. "Allow to me introduce myself. I'm Melody Sienna Contellilo. But Melody or Mel, please."

"Alright Melody. How do you know my brother?" Dean asked.

Melody then told Dean about herself and how she came to know Sam. When she was done, Dean knew she could be trusted. He asked then, if she knew where Sam was now, and grimly she told him that Sam was taken in order to keep her safe. She then told Dean, that Sam had a feeling his older would show up sooner or later. So she tracked him down.

"Do you know who it was per chance?" Dean asked hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry. But my grandmother might know. She's coming in tonight for her visit. Come, we must head to my place. My grandmother was a master tracker and great hunter."

"Alright let's go." Dean said, following Melody.

Dean just hoped he wasn't too late this time. That he can spare his baby from the pain of a repeat hunt.

'No! He won't end up that way again! I won't allow it! Once was bad enough.' Dean thought.

 **So, no Sam this chapter. Next chapter, I promise! But hey, Dean's there and ready to get his baby!**

 **Until Next Time! CAVS WON! HOLY BASKETBALL BATMAN!**


	10. Finding a Sam: Part 2

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I was working on my latest book and lost track of time, not only that it stormed last night and I wasn't sure if we would power, so I kinda kept to my book, saving it every five words XD Speaking of books, two of my novellas are available for FREE until Friday! Secrets and Lies: is a story about Kane Alastair who must decide if he's a killer like his mother, or law enforcement officer like his father. Once he's made his decision, he must destroy the other family members or be destroyed himself. Can he do it? What will he decide? Download and see! It's Never Too Late: is a self help novella for self harm. As a person whose been through it herself for ten years, I'm here to help you get better! So, you are ready to get better and say bye bye to self harm? Give this a read and start to love yourself again :) By the way: SMILE! It's all good! So please guys and gals, support your Empress and a starving indie author ;) Anywho. I found out that the same company I publish with, will publish fanfiction and you can make money with it :O WHAT?! I gave it a look and sadly Supernatural is not on the list of things you can publish for...poopy! I wanted to submit some of my more better stories and see what would happen. Sigh. I hope they can get a license for Supernatural. It would be pretty cool and I want to share my stories with the world! Anyways. Let's get going! When we left off, Dean made it to Italy and met Melody!**

 **brihun2388-Indeed! It's a good method and really does bring out their characters more, but I always feel bad (not really because I'm a sucker for hurt/sick/limp Sam) for Sammy. Poor guy. Don't worry, our Sammy will be here! In peril...as usual...*shrugs* Yup! I'm totally evil! Muahahahahahaha! That's why I'm the Empress of the dark side :3**

 **spnfanforlife-Yup! It will be amazing! Yeah, that asshole...*headtodesk* He should come around...eventually. You still might be right ;) Let's read on and see! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you so much darling :) (I kinda figured :D And thanks for telling me! Like I said, I'm always looking for new ideas!) My plot bunnies have been kicking my butt...*headtodesk* Still trying to get back into the swing of things, and it's going slowly. You're welcome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Finding a Sam: Part 2**

With Dean and Melody

Melody drove to her place leading Dean. She knew somehow he'd show up sooner or later, but then again Sam did tell her once that Dean had some sort of big brother radar that went off if he got into trouble or was sick. She didn't really understand, she was an only child. Her parents had a messy divorce when she was young. Her mother fell off the wagon and got into drugs, while her father became too engrossed into his work and never had time for her. She was left to her grandmother, and it was just the two of them. She moved her to Italy when she was fresh out of college and adopted an accent, while becoming fluent in Italian. It became home to her. But still, while she didn't understand the brother radar thing, she understood the bond the boys had with each other. She could tell they each others whole world.

She pulled into her driveway when she reached her place in the country side. She smiled when she saw her grandmother had arrived. Her grandmother had put a car into storage so when she came to visit, she could do what she wants. She parked and got out, with Dean doing the same. She shepherd Dean and Makota into her house.

"Yoo hoo!" Melody called.

"Yoo hoo! In the kitchen Song Bird!" A voice called back.

"Song Bird?" Dean asked.

"A nickname my grandmother gave me, I always sing while I bake or cook." Melody said with a wink.

Dean blushed a little and followed Melody into the kitchen. Dean got a good look at the women and gasped. He knew he had seen her before!

"Well, we meet again young man." The elder lady smiled. "Oh Melody, I was just finishing a batch of my white chocolate chip cookies."

"Awesome gran. So, how do you two know each other?" Melody asked.

The elder lady explained everything and introduced herself to Dean. Her name is Lacie Mae, or just Lacie. Dean introduced himself and Makota. Surprising neither woman were scared of the wolf. Which was a good thing, because Makota was going to play a big role in finding Sam. Dean then explained everything and the women agreed to help, of course.

"Well, we better get started. But first, who wants coffee and cookies?" Lacie smiled.

Dean and Melody smiled and joined Lacie in a small snack while working out a plan.

Meanwhile with Sam

Sam opened his eyes with a pained groan, his head hurt badly. He first woke in the van, drugged again, then woke back up to find he was some type of room of nothing with his clothes replaced by hospital scrubs, at least his pants, he was shirtless. He was still tied up but tighter than before and he couldn't move an inch. The ropes went from his shoulders down, even his feet were tied together. His shoulders and arms were pinned tightly, while his wrists were tied together, the rope coiled around his stomach and hips, then his legs were bound from top thigh to feet. Looking at the ropes, they criss crossed in a pattern, that moving impossible. These men weren't making escape easy. He was also effectively gagged. The men shoved two clothes in his mouth, then placed a strip of duct tape over his full mouth, then to add insult to injury, took a big piece of cloth and tied it over his nose and mouth.

Sam came all the way awake slowly, whatever drug they gave him, it was really effective. His thoughts were so cloudy they were erratic. He remembered getting the cross, and then fighting some guys on the side of the road, then after that nothing. He did wake a few times, but it wasn't long. He shivered when he realized he was shirtless.

"Ah, awake are you? Tha's no good. We're not ready for you yet. So, you're going back to sleep, little one." A man said.

Sam tried to struggle, but the ropes were doing their job at keeping him still. Which he never liked. He never liked sitting still, ever. It made him antsy and his skin crawl. At one point, Dean thought he had ADHD. Overall he just hated it. He was always moving, even in his sleep. He tried to shout at the man, but like the ropes, the gags were doing their jobs.

"Shh. Time to sleep little one. Don't worry, you're safe. For now." The man cooed.

Sam against his will, shut his eyes as the warmth of sleep called to him. His last thoughts this time, were of Dean. He really wanted his big brother, because if he was honest with himself, he was terrified!

 **Oh boy! Sam's in deep! And yes, I made escape impossible...for now ;) And spnfanforlife! Cookies for you love! You were right!**

 **Until Next Time! Remember to support you Empress and a starving indie author! See profile for details on finding my novellas!**


	11. Burning Crosses

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey hey! An update on time! I think I'm finally getting back into updating. Now, I just need to back into writing my book...my plot bunnies are not pleased with me at all. Also you can still download two of my novellas for FREE until Friday! Show your support for me and a starving indie author. Anyways. It too hot for socks, so my foot's been covered with a light dish towel XD It's nice actually. I'm so happy, I get my pin out next Thursday! WHOO! Anyways. Today while writing up a storm, I unearthed a lyric sheet I wrote a few years ago, for Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It was a lyric sheet for Midna's Desperate Hour (or Midna's Lament). I totally forgot about it! I don't think I have an audio file for it. Hmmm. I'll have to go back and make one. Same with my Lavender Town Lullaby. Love Twilight Princess! I really want to play it, but I don't have it...sad wolf...Anyways. Jared started a new campaign! Yay! And once again...I'm broke and can't buy a shirt and I really want one...major sad wolf...But I do like his new campaign! Even though I'm almost 2 years self harm free, I still have an issue with my self worth and believing I'm enough. So this made me smile :) (I still really want a shirt!) But it's still awesome to hear him tell me, I'm enough, and always will be *big happy wolf smile* Hearts and hugs to Jared! He never ceases to amaze me :) Alright, I think y'all had enough of my rambling. Let's get going! When we left off, Sammy's in deep!**

 **spnfanforlife-Ohhhh full name Deano. Better get your ass moving! Cookies! Yummy! Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom...I was going to bake some today, but it got too hot to bake. Maybe later this week when it rains. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **brihun2388-Yup, shirtless Sammy ;) Actually, I've been trying to get on the show (writer/actress) for about three years now. Nothing...*headtodesk* Do it anyways! I wanna read it! More shirtless tied up Sammy! Go Dean! Your baby needs you now!**

 **WARNING-CRUCIFIXION!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Burning Crosses**

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. His head wasn't hurting but his thoughts were all jumbled, he hated that. He was all floaty and felt disconnected from his body. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in the same room he was before. This room was painted all black, didn't have any mirrors, and the only light were candles. He lifted his head and noticed he was tied to a cross! He struggled but found he was tied tight to it, and felt a prick in his elbow. He saw it was an IV. He wondered how it got there. He then heard chanting which sounded like Latin and Greek. Which was strange. He could understand the Latin, but he was rusty with the Greek.

"Ah, little one. Awake at last this time." The man from before said. "Good, good. We were afraid you wouldn't after all the talking and beatings. Anyways, we have something's to discuss, little one."

Since Sam was still heavily gagged he just glared at the man. The man chuckled and patted Sam on the chest. The cross wasn't all that tall, but he was still a good few feet off the ground. The man himself was pretty tall. If he wasn't a villain, Sam would've thought he was basketball player.

"I must say you're very resilient. Like your mother." The man said.

Sam gasped inwardly, and began thrashing. He then realized he was hurt. His chest ached, along with the rest of his body. He screamed behind his gags, demanding answers.

"We tried to get answers from you about OUR black steel cross. But you didn't give in once. Neither did you mother. She knew all the secrets of the cross. She was a great treasure hunter, sure, but an amazing historian. When she wouldn't cooperated, well, you can imagine. Now, since you won't cooperate either, I'm going make you suffer her fate." The man said.

The man turned to execute Sam, but the other men had a different idea, it seems. One of them tripped and some kerosene spilled out on the floor, he also knocked over a candle and the room lit a blaze quickly. The main man was really angry and then stabbed Sam in the abdomen. Sam grunted, and felt blood trickling down his leg. This was bad. The fire spread and all the men fled leaving Sam for dead. This time, he didn't know if he was making out of this alive.

Present Time-Sam's POV

And that's how I got into this mess. I don't have a doubt in my mind Dean is frantic and looking for me. But the question is, will he find me in time? The fire growing, and getting harder to breathe. The gag over my nose and mouth is filtering the air a little bit, but it won't last too long. There was also the stab wound that was still slowly bleeding. These men killed my mother this way. Well, she wasn't burned. But they stabbed her repeatedly. I still don't know who this men are, but they're familiar.

'Mom, I'm sorry...but I at least got the cross, you can rest.' I thought to myself. 'Dean, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll make it out alive this time. At least our mother can rest. I fullfilled her mission. I hope you won't be too mad at me.'

I closed my eyes and let myself drift. The last thing I heard before drifting off completely, was gunshots. I didn't know what was happening, but I figured it might be two thing. The men were killing each other or my prayers were answered and Dean made it in time. I could only hope if it was the latter. I drifted off completely this time, floating back into familiar darkness.

 **Oh boy...Dean hurry! Before your baby burns alive!**

 **Until Next Time! *still really happy about Jared's new campaign, but sad wolf majorly, because shirt want...***


	12. Fly, Like The Wind, Make Haste

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whoo! Another chapter on time! Whee! I'm on fire! Lol! Anyways. I'm so happy! A kind angel decided to make my day and get me a shirt for Jared's new campaign. *happy wolf howls and dances* I'm so grateful to my angel, that in return she's getting a story of her choice and I'll will do my best to pay her kindness forward, as I usually do when someone does something really generous for me. So, she will get a story, and her kindness will paid forward in some shape or form. I've been smiling all day :) Anyways. Downtown is crazy tonight! The Mayor decided to have a celebration for the Cavs' big win. 30'000+ people are downtown now and it continues to grow. I didn't go, nor am I going. I didn't even go to the parade yesterday. At the parade, there was 1.3 million people in downtown Cleveland. Yeah...anyways. I didn't go, and I'm not going to event tonight, because large crowds like that makes me really nervous. Yup. I don't like big crowds. They really make nervous and since I'm still really self conscious, I think people are judging me and it makes me shake. I'll go to smaller events with 1'000+ people, but with 30'000 or 1.3 million...NOPE! Going to stay in my cozy little home and do whatever I feel like. Plus, I'm still healing, and can't stand for a long period of time. Anyways. We're nearing this story's end, but if y'all would like another story for treasure hunting Sam, let me know! Enough of my crazed rambling, when we left off, Sammy no!**

 **spnfanforlife-*fans you* Breathe my darling! Breathe! Dean's on his way! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! He will! Don't worry!**

 **brihun2388-I'm going too! I've spamming the hell out of them XD Spam everyone! And awesome :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Fly, Like The Wind, Make Haste.**

With Dean, Makota, Melody, and Lacie

Dean felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he shivered, then bolted outside. It felt like was suffocating and it was hot. His baby was in danger! He needed to go, like yesterday! He went back inside to two worried ladies and a wolf. He explained that he and his brother have a bond like no other. They can tell when one was sick, hurt, or simply needed space/comfort. Dean told them that his brother was in danger and close to fire. Fire was one of Sam's bigger fears next to clowns. Dean didn't blame him on that one, while he wasn't afraid of fire, he can certainly say he didn't care for it.

With that, they quickly got to work. Melody was right about her grandmother, she was a master tracker. After doing a bit of research and going over Sam and Melody's notes, Lacie quickly located Sam. He was in an abandoned Cathedral. He packs up his stuff and Makota, then hightails it. Well, hightails after Melody and Lacie. Lacie was was old, but got excited. She hadn't been on a hunt of any kind, and she was determined to help the brothers.

Makota whined. She really wanted to find here puppy. She missed him and could fell the anxiousness and fear coming from Dean, and was getting scared and just wanted her baby. She remembered when Sam rescued her. He was a little younger, about 16 years old, she had been about 4 months. During a bad thunderstorm she was separated from her pack, her mother and father, her brothers and sisters. By the time she found her parents, siblings, and the rest of the pack, they were killed by poachers, and the remainder were taking to sanctuaries. She had hidden from the humans and tried living on her own. Then one day she was crying because she wanted her mama. Badly. That's when Sam found her.

 _"Hey little one. It's okay. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."_

She crawled out of her hidey hole, she went up to the young man and sniffed him. When she realized he wasn't a threat she went with him.

 _"There, there baby girl. I got'cha. I'll take care of you. Promise."_

After Sam kept his promise. He took such good care of her, and she took of him as well. Now she was going to rescue him. She owed it to him. She owes him her life.

When they got to the woods where the Cathedral was, Dean let Makota and she started smelling the ground. She knew her puppy's scent by heart, and thankfully it hadn't rained, so the scent was still there. When found a faint trace, she howled and took off running. Dean took after Makota, but before he told the older ladies to follow at their own pace. He didn't want them to get hurt.

When Dean and Makota got close, they could smell smoke. Dean ran even faster and took out his gun when he saw the men watching and laughing. The men that did this to his baby. Makota bolted ahead of Dean, she was faster than him, she had four legs. But she also had big sharp teeth with claws sharper than his knives. He watched as she took a few men down leaving them in ribbons. When one of them was about to shoot the wolf, he fired his gun and nailed him in the shoulder. He took a few other men down while Makota took care of the rest.

Dean then headed into the burning Cathedral and called for Sam. When he didn't answer, Dean began fearing the worst. He called again, then coughed. When got further in, he nearly gasped, but instead his heart exploded. His Sammy, his baby, had been crucified. He rushed forward and freed as quickly as he could. He left the gags alone for now, and booked it out as quickly as he could. When he got outside, Melody and Lacie were standing outside, trying to calm a frantic Makota.

Dean laid Sam down on the grass and gently took off the gags. When the clothes stuffed into Sam's mouth came out, Sam took in deep breath and hacked up a lung. After a few minutes Sam went quiet, and his breathing went to shit.

"He needs a hospital, fast!" Dean cried.

"There's one near here. Not too far." Melody said.

Dean nodded and carried Sam as fast as he could back to the car. They took off for the hospital and rushed Sam inside when they got there. They had to leave poor Makota in the car, but she understood. She didn't want to frighten anyone. So she laid out in the back seat and hoped her puppy would be alright.

Dean paced while Melody read a book she carried in her purse, and Lacie of course crocheted. It had been about for hours and Dean had finally dozed lightly when the doctor came out.

"Dean honey." Melody called to him softly.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed.

"The doctor's here." She said.

The woke Dean right up.

"Doctor! How's my Sammy?" Dean asked.

The doctor luckily spoke English, she cleared her throat and began. "I'm Doctor Juliet Capulet. You are Samuel's brother, yes?"

"I am! And Juliet Capulet?" Dean asked.

"My parents thought it would be cute. Now, about young Samuel. He has second and third degree burns on a good portion of your brother's body. His throat and lungs are severely damaged by the smoke he inhaled. The stab wound we found was deep and not only nicked an artery, but tore his liver. The surgery was touch and go, and we managed to stabilize him, but I'm afraid with the damage to his lungs and throat, and with the burns, he might not survive the night. You may sit with him and say your goodbyes. I'm very sorry."

Dean felt the air rush out of the room and everything went black. The last conscious thing on his mind, was his brother and how he failed to save him. Like last time.

'Sammy. I'm so sorry. Forgive me' Dean thought as his world went dark.

 **Oh boy. Sammy! Noooooooooo! Dean just found you! Don't leave him! By the way, the chapter title is taken from the lyrics I wrote Midna's Desperate Hour. In the next chapter you might see those lyrics.**

 **Until Next Time! *happy wolf howls and dances because I'm freaking happy!***


	13. Sam's Desperate Hour

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays. It's too hot to write. Blegh. I also had graduation parties to attend too. A few friends of the family have graduated along with a few family members! Whoo! If you've graduated whether from high school, college, kindergarten, or fifth grade even, CONGRATS! And if you like my like my older brother, graduate later this year, EARLY CONGRATS! Anyways. I also didn't feel up to writing. Especially last night. I went to my cousins grad party, and I'm still in recovery, one of my elderly relatives poked at my still healing toes and caused a bit of pain. Uhnn...I took one of my pain pills and went to bed. But I sowwy! It's been a little too hot to write. I'm hoping it storms tonight like it's suppose too. I could go for a nice thunderstorm. Cool things off a bit. Anyways. Thursday my regular darlings, whatever story I'm working on, I probably won't update that night. I get my pin out that day, and I've had pins before. They suck. They numb you up pretty good, but the pain later hits you hard. So yeah. This story is at it's end almost! One or two more chapters and depending an epilogue! I know, I know. If y'all want I can make this into a little 'verse of some kind. *shrugs* Anyways. The next story up is...I have no clue. Honestly, I have no clue. What y'all like to see next? Visit my profile and let me know! Now I mentioned last chapter about some song lyrics and I decided to add them in. They actually fit in their own way. So let's go! When we left off, SAMMY NO!**

 **brihun2388-SAMMY! He'll be fine. He always is :) I believe that as well! Makota didn't chose Sam just because he saved her. But because she saw something in him and claimed him as hers. I would too! I would be like "this my hooman...get your own hooman." xoxo**

 **spnfanforlife-Don't worry! Help is on the way! No dying for Sammy in this story! That's right Deano! Leave it to me! Onwards and forwards my darling :)**

 **ArianandXaia-It's alright my darling! Welcome back! I'm glad you love it ;) That's awesome! So did I and I taught it to myself on guitar. I plan to make a recording again, and may post it to my Facebook page. You're about to see those lyrics! They fit in their own way, so I hope you like them :)**

 **TISSUE WARNING! And in order to get the full effect of the lyrics, please listen to Midna's Desperate Hour/Lament.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Desperate Hour**

 _Can you hear my cries in the night (Please answer me)_

 _Wounded by the guardians light (The pain hurts so bad)_

 _Oh_

 _My heart's barely beating, my soul's fading_

Dean woke up and looked around, he was in a hospital bed. He looked over and saw Melody and Lacie praying together. He hated to interrupt them, but he needed to get to his baby. But first, he needed to know something. He interrupted the ladies' and asked what had happened to him. They told him he had passed out when they heard the news of Sam. But they were allowed to see him when Dean woke up. So they hurried to the ICU and found Sam's room. When Dean saw Sammy under all kinds of tubes and wires, a ventilator breathing for him, multiple IVs, and such Dean wanted to bolt.

 _The rain falls down like tears around me (Hiding my own)_

 _I can no longer feel the pain (I feel so numb)_

Dean went to Sam and didn't care that tears were running down his face. The ladies sensing that young man wanted to be alone with his beloved brother, so they went to the chapel down the hall to continue their prayers. They just hoped the good Lord heard them. Dean watched the ladies go and silently thanked them for giving him privacy with his brother. He sat down next to Sam and took his cool hand. Dean rubbed it, hoping to warm it, Sam was so cold.

 _Though I may die, you gave me light_

 _Carry me through the fight_

 _Through the pain, through the sorrow_

 _Maybe then I'll find tomorrow_

"Sammy. Please, baby boy, please. Don't give up. Don't leave me." Dean begged tearfully.

He gently brushed the wayward damp hair out of Sam's eyes. Some kind soul took the time to cut the singed hair and wash it. Sam was also cleaned of blood and smelled like antibacterial soap.

"Please. Someone, save him. I know I'm not the praying type, but please. Don't steal my baby. He's too young, much too young. I need him." Dean prayed.

Outside with Makota

Makota whined and flattened her ears, she could feel her puppy getting weaker. She jumped and looked out the window when it suddenly got cold. There, outside of the Impala was a woman. She was beautiful.

 _Calling for you as you run (Through the dusk of night)_

 _Bleeding soldier lost in twilight (Answer my cries)_

 _Ah_

 _Fly like the wind, make haste_

"My dear Makota. I must thank you for caring for my son's." She said.

"You're Mary right?" Makota asked.

"I am. I fear Sam will not make it through the night. Please we must save him. I cannot let him fall to the same fate as me." Mary said.

"I wish to help, but what can I do?" Makota asked.

"The Black Steel Cross. It has powers of mass destruction and chaos, but when used for good, it can possess powers to heal." Mary said. "You must retrieve it."

Makota nodded and followed Mary's instructions and flew like the wind. She was on a mission. One she couldn't fail. She ran like Hell was on her tail. She made to the house of the ladies, and grabbed the box the cross was in. Makota wasted no time in running back to the hospital. She rushed into the building and managed to slip by the people. She figured that was Mary's doing. Makota found Sam's room and gave Dean the box.

 _Feeling much more numb (I can no longer see)_

 _Are you still here with me (Don't let me go)_

 _I may die, in this desperate hour_

 _Carry me through the fight_

 _Bathed in Twilight_

 _I have found my tomorrow_

Dean opened the box, and gasped at the sight of the cross. Makota whined and nudged Dean, begging him to use it. Dean seemed to understood what the wolf wanted and placed the cross over Sam's heart. Both Sam and the cross were suddenly bathed darkness. When the darkness faded, Sam was healed and breathing on his own! When Dean snapped out of thoughts by the sound of Sam choking on the vent, he rushed over to his Sammy.

"Sammy! Shh, shh. Calm baby boy. It's okay, you're okay." Dean soothed.

Sam looked at Dean and calmed down. He was alright, as long as his daddy was here.

"That's right Sammy. I'm here, and you're okay. My god, you're alright." Dean cried.

 **HE LIVES! WHEE! Remember, to get the full effect of the lyrics, listen to Midna's Desperate Hour/Lament. These are the lyrics I wrote, and not the only ones, I wrote another set of lyrics for this song.**

 **Until Next Time! *waiting for it to storm***


	14. Wanting Answers

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay! It got really hot yesterday and it made my toes achy...blegh. My focus was also out the window. Sigh. It's a lot cooler today though! Yay! But I think it's also suppose to storm and lightly rain too...I saw some storm clouds rolling in earlier, so I think maybe the severe storm we were suppose to have a day ago, maybe finally rolling in. Anyways. I still don't have a clue what story will be out next, I might do my coin game. My coin game is where I write my choices on paper and toss some coins on the choices, which ever choice gets the most (or least, I like to switch it up a little) is the winner. Or one of my hidden or lost fics might pop up. *shrugs* All depends. Anyways. Thursday, my regulars darlings, just a reminder that no new stories may pop up or updates will appear. I'm getting my pin out and I don't know how well it will go. We'll see. Anywhoozles. In edition to finding my Minda's Desperate Hour/Lament lyrics (it turns out I multiple...I must've been bored XD), I found a hidden story where the boys are transported to Hyrule and must save Princess Zelda. The story takes place in Twilight Princess universe, and it makes laugh. No really, I'm dying over here. I can't stop laughing. Maybe this story will be next ;) Maybe..I'm still not sure. Anyways. Day something of the Hellatus..I've lost all track of time and the void still isn't full...*headtodesk* Alright, enough of my rambling, let's go! When we left off, Sammy :D**

 **brihun2388-Yay! It was so horrible. It killed me. Five times..Thank you my darling! Hope you had a good night :)**

 **Ruby-I made myself cry! And I died...five times...Thank you my fellow warrior of the night! PS. I couldn't think of anything so I ran with that and ended up laughing myself XD**

 **spnfanforlife-Yup. Panicked for nothing. And ohhh Dean XD Isn't that the second time you called him by his full name? Of so, than dayum Dean!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Wanting Answers**

After being sprung from the hospital before being used as a lab rat for his miraculous recovery, Sam was lying in bed at Melody's place. Dean wasn't taking any chances with his health and didn't want to risk a relapse, so he was ridden to the bed. It wasn't so bad, he had his Makota to keep him company, and as it turns out, his wolf is on Deans side. Every time he tried to get out bed, she would either howl for Dean or shepherd him back to bed and made he would stay there. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He felt fine, he did. If anything, he was tired, but his mind was racing. He wanted to know why The Black Steel saved him. But the only person who knew all it's secrets was his mother, and she never wrote them down.

'That thing from what I know and understand, is suppose to be the bane of evil. Why did it save me?' Sam wondered.

"Penny for your thoughts dear?" A voice asked from his doorway, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sam looked over and saw Lacie holding a tray. On it was small plate of white chocolate chip cookies, one glass of milk, and mug of tea. She sat the tray down on the bed as he sat up crossed legged and made room for her. She handed him the milk and a cookie. Sam thanked her and she asked what was on his mind again.

"I just want to know why the cross saved me. I mean, from what I read and understand, it's suppose to be evil enough to put Lucifer in his place." Sam said. "I looked in my mother's actual journal and there's nothing. She's the only who knows, and I can't even ask her. It's driving me up a wall."

Lacie looked at the boy and patted his leg gently. "My sweet, maybe you're mother didn't want you to know."

"But why?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Well, perhaps she found something out, and it scared her. So much, she had to protect you and your brother, or perhaps she foresaw something and the cross became a secret until she knew you would be ready." Lacie said.

"Maybe. I'll never know now." Sam said sadly.

"Maybe, or when the time comes, you may be surprised. Sometimes my sweet, the answers come to you, in time." Lacie said. "Now, stop moping and help me eat these cookies." Lacie smiled.

Sam smiled back and took another cookie. The two sat and joked around. Lacie told stories from her days as a supernatural hunter. Sam was quite surprised that she took up hunting. But then again she didn't have much of a choice like many hunters. Her mother was killed by a wendigo, and her father a phantom, both having a year after each other when she quite young. She was then left to raise herself and got into hunting. She became an expert tracker. She could track anyone, anywhere. She could even find hunters that went under the radar. Sam exchanged stories with her too, telling her of his treasure hunts and all the places he's been and what he's found. He even told her, how Makota became apart of the family.

Soon Sam became sleepy and yawned. Lacie smiled and tucked him in despite his sleepy protests. Makota laid next to her puppy protectively, and to keep him warm. Lacie smiled at the sight.

"A boy and his wolf." She said softly with smile.

She left the room and quietly closed the door. She found Dean in the kitchen with Melody smiling and laughing as they cooked. Dean loved to cook and bake. Not that he would admit it out loud. Dean saw Lacie and had to ask.

"How's Sammy? He okay?" Dean asked.

"He's fine dear. You could let him out of bed you know. Poor baby is bored of his mind." Lacie said.

"Tomorrow. I'm not risking him." Dean said.

Lacie shook her head but smiled. She looked at the box and frowned. She hadn't been wrong when she told the time for him to know, would come. But it was too soon. Sam was still a baby, he isn't ready. Not yet.

 **Uh oh. Lacie knows something. Hmm..wonder what? Epilogue tomorrow!**

 **Until Next Time! *re reads my Zelda Supernatural story again* *dies laughing***


	15. Sam's HuntingArchive Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey, I'm on time! Whoo! XD Anyways. This is the epilogue! I can't believe this is over. I love this fic! Sequel? Outlining one as we speak ;) So yay! More treasure hunting Sammy! Whee! Anywhoozles. Still don't know which story will come next. I'll play my little game tonight and see y'all Friday. Yeah, I said Friday. My pin comes out tomorrow and I don't know how I'll be afterwards. The first time I got a pin taken out, the pain didn't hit until later that night. But we'll see! Anyways, thank you to all who alerted, faved, and followed! Y'all rule! Thanks to all new reviewers! It's a pleasure to meet y'all! Special thanks to my regular darlings! Y'all are awesome always! Let's go! When we left off, Sam was getting some rest!**

 **spnfanforlife-That's awesome XD What's in box?! *stares at it* I'm on to you box. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! And she knows something alright...wonder what? Hmmm...**

 **ArianandXaia-Thank you! That was my original set. I apparently have multiple...They did! I was really surprised but happy. Yay for Mary and Makota! They look after Sam when Dean can't. XD I've been meaning to post it actually. Just gets pushed back. Maybe it'll be next ;)**

 **brihun2388-Hmm...I wonder as well...Yes she is. She cares for Sam when Dean can't and vise versa :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Hunting/Archive Journal**

 _Object: Black Steel Cross-OBTAINED-Locked in curse box_

 _Origins: Unknown_

 _Possessions/Powers: Unknown_

 _Found: Italy-Vatican City_

 _Mission Start: May 14th 2005_

 _Mission End: May 29th 2005_

 _Archive Entry: Black Steel Cross known to posses strong unworldly powers, said to be able to bring Lucifer himself down. Also said to possibly posses healing powers. It's origins are currently unknown, but believed to have been made by a dark angel and hidden on Earth._

 _Date: June 3rd 2005_

 _Journal Entry: After being kept in bed against my will for another week, Dean and I headed home. Dad and I awkwardly made up, but was happy to know that mom can finally rest. The men that killed her are gone, and the cross has finally been retrieved. Dean is determined to keep me the bunker. Forever. I don't blame him, but it won't last. I just wish that Lacie would've told me more about the cross. Sadly, she'll take her secrets to the grave. She sadly passed away in her sleep before we left. What was strange was that on her left wrist was a marking. This marking was a black steel cross. I've looked into it, but nothing. Yet. Maybe this was one of secrets she was talking about._

 _Anyways. My next treasure hunt is right around the corner. I don't know what's next, but I'll see where the road goes._

"Sammy! Supper's ready!" Dean called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I called back.

 _Onwards and forwards to my next journey!_

 _Signing off,_

 _Samuel Thomas Winchester_

I closed my journal and put it away. I went to the kitchen and asked.

"Hey Dean, what's for desert?" I asked playfully.

"After supper." Dean said.

"I asked what, not when." I said.

"Yeah, and?" Dean retorted.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

 **A fitting end. And will we know the secret Lacie died with? We might find out next time.**

 **See ya in the thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
